


Pierced

by Kei (junjunkii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Getting Together, Honestly more fluff than angst, Kenma's ears are too sensitive for his own good, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Piercings, this ones really toeing the line between mature and explicit ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjunkii/pseuds/Kei
Summary: Kenma gets his ears pierced and oh boy does that cause some problems for him.Well. At first it does. It's like a fever. Shit gets bad.Then shit gets very, very, very good.





	Pierced

It took a while for Kuroo to notice.

Kenma had gotten them as soon as school let out for the summer. You couldn't wear earrings to volleyball practice, but you couldn't take them out when you first got them. Summer was the perfect time to pierce them. As little hassle as possible. Just the way Kenma liked it.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure why he'd wanted them pierced. He just knew he found them fascinating. Maybe that was the reason- simple fascination. He had caught sight of Karasuno's coach once, after one of their practice matches, and the plethora of jewelry studded through both ears had mesmerized him. He had stared. And stared. And stared. Kuro and Tora made fun of him for having a crush on the dude, which he promptly pretended to gag at. Not because he was another guy, but because he was like 20 years older than Kenma. _Nasty_.

Anyway. Kenma's hair had kept his ears well-hidden for most of summer. In fact, even the perceptive captain Kuroo Tetsurou didn't notice the two little studs fixed into his setter's ears. Kenma found himself inexplicably annoyed by this. He didn't want attention to be drawn to the fact that he wore earrings now, but for some reason it still irked him that Kuroo hadn't noticed.

He didn't know why he wanted Kuroo to notice.

Summer came and went without incident. It was hot and sticky and Kenma and Kuroo lazed around in tank tops and dyed their tongues blue with popsicles. Kenma's hair splayed around him in a greasy mess on the floor, his ears on full display. Kuroo didn't say a word. Kenma tied his hair back into a ponytail as he worked on his summer biology assignment late into the night, the blue light of his laptop screen reflecting off the metal. Kuroo was sound asleep on his bed, drooling onto Kenma's pillow. Kenma absentmindedly reached up while watching TV and twirled the stud around and around. Kuroo didn't even glance his way.

School started and it was still hot and sticky but at least it wasn't so stiflingly still.

Lev was the first to notice.

Kenma had been taking them out and carefully placing them into his school uniform's pocket when the wannabe ace exclaimed, "Kozume-san! I didn't know you had pierced ears!"

Kenma flushed a little when Kuroo whipped his head around to gape at him. "Not so loud," he muttered. "These are technically against dress code."

"But they're so _cool!_ " Lev whined, as if his opinion could change school rules. Yaku rolled his eyes.

Kenma reddened a little more. "I guess they're pretty cool," he admitted quietly, almost more to himself than anyone else. Kuroo was still staring at him.

Tora smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the f-"

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Kuroo glared. "Shut up."

Tora gave him a wicked grin before waltzing off to the gym. Kuroo stormed off after him.

Kenma didn't know what to make of that.

 

When practice was over and Kenma was too hot and sweaty to be bothered about what he looked like, he peeled off his shirt the second he walked into the club room. He was still too warm to put on his uniform, so he dug out his earrings and tried to put them in first. It was hard without a mirror. He couldn't do it. Frustrated, he shoved them back into his pocket and started changing for real, having wasted a good chunk of time.

Almost everyone else had left. Tora and Kuroo were standing near the door, going over something in low voices. Kenma buttoned up his shirt and threw his tie into his bag. Too much work for such a hot day. After a moment of consideration, he shoved his vest in, too.

Tora had left. Kuroo idled by the door, watching Kenma slip his shoes on and tuck the laces inside. He raised an eyebrow. "Someone's sure feeling lazy."

"It's because I wasted too much time trying to get my earrings in," Kenma grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulders. "I just want to go home." He straightened up and flinched. Kuroo was way up in his space.

He reached out to tuck Kenma's hair behind his ears. "Here, let me do it."

Kenma dumbly handed his earrings over. Kuroo smelled like sweat and musk and it should have been so gross but it wasn't and Kenma didn't know why it wasn't. All he knew was that he would like to possibly smell this forever but only from Kuroo.

Kuroo's breath was too hot on his cheek. One eye was screwed up more than the other as he concentrated hard on gently poking in and fastening one earring.

Kenma felt a sigh of sorts bubble up in his throat. Kuroo didn't hear it because Kenma swallowed it before it even had a chance of escaping.

The other earring got handled just as tenderly as the first.

Kenma stayed stock-still the whole time, barely taking in air. He stared at Kuroo's face the whole time and when Kuroo pulled away to admire his work, he was suddenly overcome with an embarrassment so intense he didn't know how he manages to stay upright. But he did. And he shook his hair over his ears and followed Kuroo out the door, and listened to Kuroo talk about nothing all the way home, just like always.

Except it wasn't just like always anymore.

Kuroo's hand brushed his arm when they walked and Kenma startled away from it every single time. He didn't miss the confused look Kuroo sends his way. He also forgot to say goodbye when they reached Kenma's house. He turned on his heel and ran to the door and slammed it behind him and didn't look back the whole time.

Kenma was very, very attracted to Kuroo. Platonically. Aesthetically. Maybe sexually.

Definitely, _definitely_ romantically.

This was going to be a problem.

 

"You didn't tell me when you got these," Kuroo accuses. It's been a good month and a half since Kenma realized he likes Kuroo. They're lounging about in Kenma's room, both supposed to be completing their homework but neither feeling the slightest motivation to do so. Kuroo's in his space again, prodding at his ear. Kenma bats his hand away, eyes glued to his PSP.

"I thought you'd notice on your own." Kenma kills one monster. Then two.

"I don't know how I didn't!" Kuroo laments, scooting closer. Their thighs squish together. Kenma misses his shot.

"Kuro-"

"I mean, you look so _different_ with them in." Kuroo pulls back the curtain of his hair to admire one. He flicks at it with one finger.

A feeling that makes Kenma want to either puke or pin Kuroo to the bed shoots from his ear all the way down his spine. His fingers spasm over the buttons.

His character dies immediately.

 _Do that again,_ he wants to beg. _Touch me. Touch me. Touch me._

"Stop it," he hisses instead, shoving Kuroo away with a hand to his face. Kuroo's stupid ugly laugh is muffled against his palm. He catches Kenma's wrist and pulls it away easily. Kenma doesn't put up much of a fight.

"Are you ticklish?" There's a glint in his eyes Kenma really doesn't trust.

"No," he says immediately, then curses. Kuroo would read that as a dead giveaway. While it's true he feels completely overwhelmed when Kuroo touches his ear, its definitely not a tickling sensation he's experiencing.

Kuroo smirks. "I think you are~" he sing-songs. It's off key. How can a four-syllable melody even sound off-key? Kuroo is ridiculous.

He's also got one hand still closed around Kenma's wrist and the other raised in a claw.

Oh this is not good.

Kenma tries to squirm away but Kuroo quickly hooks a leg over his waist and falls backwards, taking Kenma with him. His fingers dig behind Kenma's knees and Kenma  _squeals_.

Kuroo is merciless, running his stupidly long fingers over his ribs, up his arms, and under his jaw, until Kenma's almost crying from laughing. Kenma lands a good kick to his shin that finally grants him release from his prison of black skinny jeans and faded grey sweater. Panting, he hauls his ass over to the other side of the room and swipes up a ruler, holding it threatening above his head.

Kuroo's already been laughing, but the sight of Kenma, clearly disheveled and pink-cheeked and not threatening at all when he's still kind of giggling, makes him break out into louder barks, falling back onto the bed.

Kenma's mad that Kuroo can get him like that so easily, but he can't stay that way for long. Warily, he pads back over, still gripping the ruler.

Kuroo grins up at him. "You gonna get me back now?"

"No," Kenma pouts, smacking his leg half-heartedly. "We both know you're only ticklish on the bottoms of your feet, and like hell am I getting anywhere near those stinky things."

"You wound me," Kuroo gasps dramatically, clutching his heart. "I'll have you know my feet smell just fine."

Kenma snorts to cover up another giggle. "Whatever you say, captain."

Kuroo blinks, then cocks one eyebrow.

Kenma realizes what just came out of his mouth and decides to go ahead and attack the bottoms of Kuroo's feet anyway.

Kuroo's howling by the time Kenma lets him go, butt planted firmly on his thighs to keep him down while he tickles him. Kuroo tried kicking to dislodge him, but his laughter made him too weak, and in the end all he can do is wheeze "I give! I give! Please have mercy!" until Kenma stops, finally satisfied.

" _Ruthless,_ " Kuroo gasps, limply trying to tug Kenma away by his baggy t-shirt. Kenma, unsurprisingly, doesn't budge.

He flops backwards instead, his head colliding with Kuroo's chest and knocking the breathe out of him again. He's tired himself out.

Kuroo doesn't sound like he's breathing too well but Kenma isn't worried. They wrestle all the time. Kuroo gets worked up and Kenma cools him down.

It's nothing new.

Unlike the finger Kuroo's tracing up and down over the shell of Kenma's ear.

Kenma feels like his skin is crawling but it feels so good that he's frozen in place. It's like he's melting more and more every time Kuroo's swipes back upward.

When Kenma allows it, Kuroo is always happy to get physical. Until now, this had mostly meant cuddling while watching movies or the occasional back rub. Nothing like this.

This is intimate, Kenma realizes. More so than anything else they've done before.

He's been craving this.

Kuroo's fingertip catches and pulls over the little ball of his earring and the feeling races down his body again. This time he can't help a shudder.

It's getting harder and harder to not squirm away. Kenma's heart is beating in his throat. But he wants to know how far Kuroo will go. How far he'll let Kuroo go before he gets overwhelmed.

"These really do look nice on you," Kuroo mumbles just above his head, and Kenma can feel it vibrating against him from Kuroo's chest. It's low and deep in his throat. Kenma grips the ruler in both fists because he doesn't know what else to do with his fidgety hands.

"Thanks," he says hoarsely. It barely even comes out.

Kuroo hums quietly, and then both hands are suddenly on him, twisting the earrings around and around.

Kenma doesn't swallow down the little aborted moan this time.

Everything stops.

"Did you just-?"

Then Kenma's up and away, and everything is moving too fast and in a blur and he feels like he can't see right, because his brain has stopped processing things correctly. He hears his voice as if it were a mile away, distant and discordant as he tells Kuroo he's sorry, he's sorry, he sorry, and his knees are closing up towards his face and his hands are shaking and he's sorry he's so _sorry_ -

Kuroo tries to gently move his hands away from his face but he viciously tears himself away and the only thing he can see through his shame is the hurt on Kuroo's face, because of course Kuroo doesn't know what's he's done, how could he know? Nothing's changed for him.

Kenma won't let him touch him. Kuroo gives up and leaves. Kenma doesn't give him any other choice. The guilt and embarrassment rage in his stomach and he feels so nauseous that he drags himself over to the toilet in preparation for throwing up. He doesn't. He just sits and clings to the porcelain and gasps because he does not know what else to do.

It only took a month and a half to ruin everything.

 

It's funny that Kuroo notices now.

Kenma's piercings have closed back up. He hasn't worn his earrings in two weeks, and he hasn't let Kuroo back into his house for that long either. His texts back have gotten shorter and shorter but Kuroo still adamantly checks up on him, although his "good mornings," even through text, seem more and more strained as the days pass.

"You stopped wearing your earrings," Kuroo says now. They're on the walk back home. It's gotten chillier, but it's not cold yet by any means. Kenma's hands sweat where they grip his PSP.

"Mm." He navigates his character easily through the maze on screen. Kuroo pulls him out of the way of an oncoming bicyclist.

Kuroo suddenly stops walking then, hand burning a hole through Kenma's sleeve. Kenma swallows roughly. He silently powers his game off. He can't look at Kuroo.

"Did I do something?" Kuroo asks. He sounds tired and scared. His voice is all shaky in a way Kenma has never heard it before and it makes his anxiety spike up over his tongue.

"No," he whispers.

Kuroo stares at him for another second that drags too long, then sighs and slides his hand away, back into his pocket. It balls into a fist on the way in.

Kenma's arm is on fire.

The walk to Kenma's house is tense and charged and Kenma's about to lose it. Kuroo catches his elbow before he can walk away and roughly swings him around to face him.

Kenma can't help it- he's so high-strung that a tiny cry escapes him, and he starts trembling uncontrollably.

Kuroo isn't supposed to be _rough_. Kuroo is supposed to be gentle and warm and home and Kenma has made him into something harsh and foreign and oh- oh.

Kenma is crying.

Kuroo looks horrified.

"I- I- I-" Kenma can't breathe, but he has to explain, he _has_ to, he's going _insane_ -

Kuroo tucks him under his arm and bustles his way into Kenma's house and up the stairs like it's his own house.

With all the time he's spent there, it might as well be.

The thought only makes Kenma more upset and he sobs in wretched earnest into his hands.

"Oh god- shh, Kenma, shh-" Kuroo tires to soothe him, hands gripping Kenma's legs as he makes him sit on his bed, and kneels in front of him. "Kenma- Kenma _please_ -" He reaches up and successfully brings Kenma's hands away from his face this time, and a string of snot connects his nose and palm. His entire face is wet.

Kuroo looks absolutely terrified.

Kenma hiccups and wipes his hands on his shirt, sniffling wetly. After his initial panic passes, he feels the dull yet sharp heat of shame crawling up his insides again. "I'm sorry," he says, voice gross and nasally with snot.

Kuroo slides his hands up Kenma's thighs to rest on his hips. "I don't know what you keep apologizing for," he says. His thumbs dig painfully into Kenma's skin. "Please tell me why you've been avoiding me," he begs desperately, looking up at Kenma with eyebrows drawn too tightly together. "Please. I know it's about the earrings but I don't know-"

Kenma takes in the tiniest bit of air and Kuroo shuts up immediately, breathing unevenly.

Kenma doesn't know where to start. Should he build up to what the real problem is or should he start there are work his way out?

"I like you."

Looks like he's going with the second option, then.

Kuroo blinks. "What?"

Kenma hates talking about stuff like this. But he has to. He has to or this time he's really going to throw up from all the pressure in his chest on stomach. "I like you," he repeats. "And when- when you were telling me everything about my- about my earrings- it- it made me feel- I felt- I felt- g-good." Kenma's whole body curls in on itself, but that only brings his face closer to Kuroo's and it's getting harder to breathe again but he has to keep going. "And when you touched my ears it felt- it feels really, really good. And I was- I am- I'm-" he grips his bangs and pulls them over his eyes- "I'm _scared._ "

Kuroo is quiet. His thumbs rub Kenma's skin in delicate little arcs. When he speaks, his voice is so soft and sweet Kenma feels like he might explode from feeling too much.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Kenma. Not with me."

Kenma shakes. "I- I-" He screws his face up again to keep a fresh round of tears at bay.

"Oh, come here," Kuroo whispers, and he stands up and guides Kenma down on the bed, and he crawls in beside him and holds him close and tight and safe, and Kenma cries again anyway. He's emotionally exhausted. Between his fatigue and the feeling of Kuroo combing his hair with his fingers, respectfully avoiding his ears for now, he dozes off.

When he wakes up, his face feels raw, like it had been scrubbed clean. It's dark. He's not wearing his blazer anymore, or his socks. In fact, he realizes, as he pushes the blanket off his legs, he's only wearing an old t-shirt and boxers. Then he turns to the side to see Kuroo slumped against the wall in an awkward sitting position. Kenma's memory is jogged at the sight of him- hazily, he remembers letting Kuroo wrestle him out of his uniform and into a clean shirt before passing back out. He flushes.

Kuroo looks really uncomfortable sitting like that, like he had fallen asleep watching over Kenma. His back is going to give him hell if Kenma doesn't move him. He shoves at Kuroo's shoulder until he slumps down onto the mattress, but his jaw ends up pushed kind of funny into the pillow. Kenma cradles his head and moves it just slightly. Kuroo doesn't even twitch in his sleep. He must really be drained. Normally he has to have a pillow smashed over each of his ears because of how light a sleeper he is, but all he does now is snore.

Kenma glances at his alarm clock. 4:13 am. His eyes feel so heavy. He snuggles close up to Kuroo and tugs the blanket back over their shoulders. He's too tired to think about anything anymore.

Kuroo wakes him up with a barrage of kisses all over his hair and forehead. Kenma's cheeks turn a brilliant pink.

"Time for school," Kuroo puffs into his bangs. "Rise and shine."

Kenma rolls out of the bed, but not before letting Kuroo place one very special kiss to the tip of his nose.

He doesn't know what they are now, but he's okay with that. He's just glad Kuroo didn't let him pull away, that he didn't let Kenma decide what was best for him.

Because if the way Kuroo takes his hand and lifts it to his smiling lips in a reverent kiss before they part ways that evening means anything, _Kenma_ is what's best for him.

 

Kuroo, like the total romantic nerd he is, takes Kenma to his favourite cafe one autumn weekend and pays for his expensive apple pie with ice cream and extra caramel sauce on it, watching him with a dopey grin the whole time as if he wants to do nothing more than watch Kenma scarf down pie for the rest of his life. When Kenma finishes his treat and Kuroo has drunk the last of his minty black coffee, he becomes more nervous and shy. Kenma is intrigued. Kuroo doesn't seem like he's bad-nervous, more like he's excited but apprehensive about something.

Kenma thinks he knows already.

Kuroo reaches across the table and intertwines their fingers. "So," he starts. "We've been. Like this for a while. We both like each other, a lot. Obviously. And I was... well, I was wondering if you wanted to- um- make it official." He blushes.

Kenma's heart feels swollen and full. He squeezes Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo runs his free hand though his hair, bashful. "Be my boyfriend?" he asks, and Kenma can tell he feels silly saying it, but his head started nodding halfway through and he's beaming, and his cheeks hurt with how wide his mouth is stretched, and he feels like his heart is going to spill over with joy.

" _Yes!_ " he says, and his voice squeaks a little but he doesn't care. He's never been so happy in his whole life and he's never seen Kuroo with a face glowing this bright, not even when they've won their hardest matches.

Kuroo pulls him up and away from their little table and hastily pays for their food and drink, telling the amusedly bewildered cashier to keep the change, even though he gives her enough money to pay for double of what they ordered. He sweeps Kenma up in a giddy whirlwind and can't keep his hands off of him the whole train ride home. They go to Kuroo's house. It's empty tonight. Kuroo practically rips Kenma's coat off of him and presses him against the wall of the entryway, stopping with his lips just millimeters away from Kenma's.

"I'd like to kiss you now," he whispers.

Kenma grabs his collar and crushes their mouths together.

Kenma's only kissed a few boys before, and he knows Kuroo's only kissed one girl, but it doesn't matter because it's them together and it's wet and warm and perfect and he's wanted this for so long and he finally has it and it tastes so _good_.

Kuroo opens his mouth and his tongue prods against Kenma's teeth. It's... squishy. Kenma tentatively lets him in and the sensation of their tongues sliding sloppily together makes him weak in the knees. He's _never_ kissed like this. Kuroo accidentally nips Kenma's tongue and Kenma hisses, but Kuroo takes it into his mouth and sucks on it and every last thought of being in pain flies straight out the window.

It feels absolutely incredible. Kenma has to breathe, and he almost becomes irritated with this fact as he pulls away from Kuroo with a sharp gasp to gulp down air. Kuroo's hands migrate down to Kenma's hips as he fights away his light-headedness. He ducks his head to mouth at Kenma's neck. Sparks of electricity dance wherever he scrapes his teeth.

Kuroo makes his way up to Kenma's earlobe and bites it, pulling at it none too gently.

Kenma moans. _Loud_. His knees actually do buckle, and Kuroo catches him as he stumbles, chuckling.

"Let's take this upstairs, okay?" he breathes right into Kenma's ear at the same time that he moves one hand to cup his ass.

Kenma is burning. Kuroo knows exactly how to push every last one of his buttons and make it seem like he isn't even trying. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of a verbal answer, Kenma hooks his legs around Kuroo's hips and clings to his neck.

Kuroo wastes no time at all in barreling upstairs and tossing Kenma onto his unmade bed. A surprised laugh bursts out of him, but it's cut off by Kuroo's mouth as he crawls over Kenma on all fours and straddles his hips.

Kuroo's hands slip under Kenma's shirt and splay hot against his stomach. Kenma writhes in place- not to get away, but because he has so much excitement he doesn't know where to put it. His own hands grip tight to Kuroo's hair as he whimpers and groans ceaselessly against his lips and tongue.

"God, you're so... you're fucking _loud_ ," Kuroo pants as he sits up after a minute of completely overwhelming kissing.

Kenma's chest heaves up and down. "Sorry."

"No, no." Kuroo pushes his hands up until Kenma's shirt is forced off of him entirely. "I meant it's really sexy, Kenma."

Kenma chokes. _Sexy?_

Kuroo rests one hand back on Kenma's stomach and points the other to Kenma's left ear. Kenma goes still, holding his breath. "Makes me want to do all sorts of things to you."

Kenma turns into a tomato. Something about that, though, makes him a little nervous. "Uh- well- you're not- we're not going to-" He can't figure out how to finish his sentence. "We're not- right?"

Kuroo furrows his brow for a split second before piecing together what Kenma's stammering about. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he says seriously. "So you tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Kenma eyes the finger that's frozen close to his ear and swallows roughly. "But we're not going to go like- all the way- right?"

"No," Kuroo assures him, and actually drops his hand away to card once through Kenma's missed hair.

Relief washes over him. "Good." He tugs at Kuroo's hair and basks in the groan that pulls from him. "Now get back to whatever you were about to do."

Kuroo grins. "Ah, well, I was just about to see how sensitive your ears can really get." And with no second warning he swoops down and presses his tongue up against Kenma's ear.

Kenma lets out a cracked " _AH!_ " before Kuroo starts licking and his voice dies completely, the only sound coming from him being his now high-pitched inhales. Then Kuroo starts moaning right up against him and his vocal chords kick back in twice as loud as before. He never knew he was even capable of making the sounds that leave his mouth in a babbling mess, but evidently Kuroo really likes them, because he's hard.

Kenma realizes, through his fog, that he's hard, too, and with a particularly harsh suck on his earlobe he cries out and arches up, pressing their hips together.

Kuroo shudders and drops his head against Kenma's shoulder to pant harshly for a moment, hands flying up to grip at the sheets bunched around Kenma's head.

"Oh- god- oh fuck- _shit_ , Kenma- fuck-"

Kenma feels drunk on the buzzing feeling that's running freely beneath his skin, and knowing that he's making Kuroo feel good too only makes it buzz faster. "Don't _stop,_ " he growls impatiently, yanking hard on Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo's throat arches back with the pull and his mouth falls open and he sobs, hips shuddering against Kenma's and making electric pleasure jolt up through him. " _Shit!_ "

Kenma always knew Kuroo had to have some weird masochistic kink but he never would have guessed harsh hair pulling to be the one.

"Okay, okay," Kuroo is gasping, lowering back down to practically thrust his tongue into Kenma's ear and oh, god, that should be revolting but it feels _so, so, so, so good_. That combined with the friction of Kuroo's tented pants against his own has the coil in his stomach becoming dangerously tight very quickly.

Kenma's tugging on Kuroo's hair every time he takes a break from sucking on Kenma's ear or neck and grinding up against him, and Kuroo moans every time. They're both loud now. Kenma feels the coil push past its limits, and he practically shrieks " _Tetsurou!_ " when his orgasm rolls through him, making him shudder and heave for what feels like hours but what is probably only seconds.

When he comes down from his high, the first thing he notices is that Kuroo isn't on top of him anymore. He's to the side, staring at Kenma with an expression that reminds Kenma of the first time they saw a meteor shower together. "What?" he breathes, tired but infinitely satiated.

"That was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen," Kuroo tells him, still with the look of awe dripping from the sweat on his face. "You're _gorgeous_ , did you know that?"

Kenma averts his gaze, smiling softly. "You're- you're really- you too." He bites his swollen lip and twists Kuroo's shirt in his numb fingers.

Kuroo reaches up weakly and brushes Kenma's thoroughly messed-up hair away from where it had been plastered to his face. "I'm happy," he says simply. He means it.

"I'm happy too," Kenma says back. He means it too.

And that's all there is to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this. I have one published fic and two unpublished fics I'm supposed to be working on and then this idea hits me and I write all of these in one night. Absolutely ridiculous.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that roller coaster ride!! As always, hmu on Tumblr @strawberry-jambouree and leave a kudos (or :000 a comment!!) if you liked this~


End file.
